A Trip Up Where Demons Come From
by zero434
Summary: DMC AU. Vergil inherited Yamato and Hell. Dante inherited Rebellion and the title as guardian of the human realm. All was well until Prince Nero decided to take a trip in the human realm. No pairings yet.


So this is an AU for DMC. Hope you guys like it. Character will be a bit out of character though I will try to my best abilities to keep them the same.

The prince of the hell sighed for what seemed like a hundredth time. He was not in a happy mode after another fight with his father. Nero glanced out the window and saw a view of an empty flaming waste land as far as the eyes can see. He turned back to his spacious room and looked around. He picked up the headphones his uncle had given him from his last visit in hell for Nero's 15th birthday. He put them on and started to listen to the heavy music blaring out of them and plopped down his bed. The boy wanted to see the human world. All the stories his Uncle had told him he wanted to see it for his self. He wanted to see the blue skies and clouds that produce cool refreshing water instead of scalding acid rain. Deep oceans waters, the tall mountain peaks covered in snow. He wanted to see it all. Now if only he could convince his father.

"Fat chance that's ever gonna happen." He said and let out a sigh. He let the music wash over him as he fell asleep.

"Not like there's much to do in hell anyways." Were his last words a slumber took him.

Vergil the king of hell was known across the land to be a cruel, sadistic, unforgiving man. That and that he was a really organised person. Very, very organized much so that when he inherited hell from his Father Sparda the first thing in his agenda was to organize that god forsaken place the disorder of it all just pushed him in all the wrong direction. Well now it's safe to say if you ever go to hell you won't get lost.

Now the one thing that Vergil wasn't very good with dealing with was his son. Who right now, was moping around his room up one of the numerous towers of the castle after heated fight involving a trip to the world above. He kneaded his forehead with his glove covered fingers. What was he going to do! He knew it was a bad idea to let his brother come visit. That simpleton now filled his son's head with stories about the world above. Though, he couldn't have denied Dante the chance of seeing his nephew. He wasn't that cruel. He knew his brother had always had a soft spot for children. He let out a growl of frustration.

"Damn you Dante."

He stood from away from his thrown and walked across the room and stopped by an open window showing him view of his land. It wasn't one of the greatest scene one could look at, he knew that and he also knew that if he let Nero go up there he might never want to come back down. Then who will rule hell after him? (Not even demons are immortal; the death of his father, the greatest demon who ever lived had proven that) Where will hell go? Back to its old was of chaos and disorder? Back to the uncontrolled world that always threatened to bring destruction to the world above? No he couldn't let that happen.

Suddenly a dark hand materialized out of thin air and rested on Vergil's shoulder.

"Let him go" the watery voice whispered.

"But what if he doesn't return?" Vergil said with a desperate sigh, a frown appearing on his face.

"He is now 18 in years, he has to learn where demons come from Vergil." The voice replied.

"I know! But what if-!" a dark misty finger pressed upon Vergil's lips.

"Trust me. He will come back." With that Vergil gave in.

"As you wish my Queen." He kissed the misty hand that solidified for a moment before it vanished completely.

"Go tell him then. His been sulking about his room since this morning." Then the mist vanished.

Vergil knocked on the door of his son's room for quite some time before he decided to just break it down. All the commotion was not enough to wake the sleeping teen inside the room. So Vergil walked in and saw his son sleeping peacefully with his headphone on. The older of the two looked around the room. He the walls of the room covered in pictures of the human world. Guitars where lined up against the wall and an abused drum set sat at a corner of the room.

Vergil took a sit beside the sleeping form, he took a deep breath and reached for the headphones Nero had on. He shook his son awake and got a reply of stream of curses.

"Language, Nero." Nero eyes widened at the site of his father.

"What the hell old man! Ever heard of knocking!" he received another glare from his father.

"I won't say it again Nero. What your language when you are talking to me." He said in a cold tone.

"Yes sir." The boy replied as he diverted to looking at his demonic arm. He heard his father give out a sigh.

"Nero... Do you know where demons come from?" Nero looked at his father with a confused look.

"Well?"

"Um... I don't know. Figured those bastards just sprout out of the ground like those mushrooms Uncle talk about." Said the boy as he looked at everything in the room but his father.

"Well you are wrong. Although you are about to find out, pack your things you are paying a visit to my brother. " Vergil said as he folded his arms together and turned away to exit the room.

Nero remained still for a few moments staring at Vergil's retreating back. Before the sound of his father's footsteps vanished completely Nero rushed out his room ignoring the broken door on his way out.

"Are you serious?!" He yelled down the hall as he caught up beside his dad. Vergil nodded and Nero had to suppress a squeal of glee as he gave his father a tight embrace.

"Thank you!" and the boy rushed back to his room to start packing. Vergil watch his son happily run(skip)back to his room thinking that he haven't seen his son smile so bright like that in a really long while.

"Time to give Dante a call."

Dante was lounging around his office with his feet resting on his table eating pizza when he fell a sudden shiver come over him. Just then his phone started to ring.

"We'll looks like I have a call from my dear sweet brother."

**So Nero pays a visit to the human world. Next chapter. Stay tuned!**


End file.
